Love & Other Timeless Troubles
by jwootan02
Summary: Trunks and Pan become engaged, and decide to finally tell their families about their relationship. But a mistake from Goten and Bulla sends the two couples back in time only days before the Cell Games. With no way back, will they be able to keep their identities a secret, help save the world, and keep their relationships in tact? Discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I actually got this idea from another fanfic I read a while back that was abandoned very early and not very high quality writing... Something about the concept seemed fun to me, so I twisted it around to be uniquely mine! If anyone wants me to find the first story to check that one out or thinks I should give credit, let me know. I'd have to search for it!

Anyway, please read and review. Even check out my other fanfics.

* * *

Chapter 1

Proposal

The beauty of the single solitaire diamond was breathtaking. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as Pan stared down at her beloved Trunks, down on one knee. The Capsule Corp lab around them seemed to disappear as nothing else mattered in this moment.

"Yes, Trunks. Yes." Pan spoke with a choke in her throat, using all her strength to keep her tears away.

Trunks face lit as his muscles relaxed from his nervousness. His eyes softened and seemed to grow in size, his love being worn on his sleve. He quickly lept to his feet, wrapped his arms around Pan's waist and began to spin, hovering above the cold laboratory floors.

After they finally landed from their arial celebration, Pan's eyes fell slightly. "We've got to tell everyone now, Trunks."

Trunks had decided to step back up to his presidential position of Capsule Corporation under the condition of a few extra hands in the office to help with his annoyingly burdensome stress. Not to mention that his mother, Bulma, was to remain the president of the Capsule Corp _Labs_. Pan began working for Capsule Corp a few years prior, originally for Trunks, until Gohan and Vegeta began to dislike the dramatic amount of time they spent together outside of the half Saiyans now required training sessions. Then Pan was transferred to work directly under Bulma in the labs. Pan learned quickly, much like her father, and Bulma was very pleased with her progress. She'd planned to make Pan the new Lab President when her time to retire came.

However even after Pan's job switch, Trunks and Pan didn't stop seeing each other and chose to keep it a secret from their families. And apparently today was the day that was going to change.

"We will. Let's do it tonight. I chose to ask you today on purpose, Pan. My mother is having all of the old gang over for a big dinner tonight. We can announce it to everyone!" Trunks threw his arms up in the air as he got more excited during his explanation.

"Wow, Trunks," Pan's eyes glowed as the admired the lavender haired Saiyan, "you really thought all of this through."

"Of course I did, Pan. I love you."

The mood of the room calmed from their previous excitement and a content feeling of truly fulfilling love and peace covered the room. Their eyes met and they knew that this was exactly what they wanted for the rest of their lives.

Then something shifted. Theu both felt something was off suddenly, but neither could fathom what would interupt this moment. They began to look around the dully lit lab for signs of someone, but saw no one.

Quietly, a slow beeping noise began to sound, and the more time went by the louder and faster it became.

"Pan, what is that beeping?" Trunks asked his shuddering bride-to-be. "Pan?"

Her eyes had turned and locked on a large, dark grey cylindrical machine with a glowing blue face. Her small mouth began to fall open to speak when another piece of equipment hit the ground in the same vicinity of the large beeping one.

"Oops." A voice spoke from behind the larger machine.

"Goten?" Trunks yelled.

"Oh. Hey Trunks, Pan. What's up guys?" He spoke as innocently as his father always had. Other than a short period in his teenage years, Goten had always been an exact spitting image of Goku, the legendary Saiyan savior of the earth. Chi-Chi didn't always like the reminder of her long gone husband in Goten, so she tried to keep his hair trimmed, but Goten finally stood up and told her that he wanted his hair, to remember his father. He was a good man and a good father.

Goten and Bulla stepped out from behind the machine, holding hands. Trunks and Pan fell to the ground comically at the sight of the other hidden couple.

"You guys too?" Trunks spoke as they rose from the hard floor.

"Well, yeah," Goten replied as the newly discovered couple approached their life long friends, "We caught on to you guys pretty early and decided if you guys could do it, we could too, right?"

Pan seemed alot more tense than Trunks felt the scene really called for. She began moving quickly towards the now steadily beeping machine and Trunks now saw the full worry in her eyes. Trunks followed behind her, now acting on his own worries for whatever it was that had gotten the normally fearless Pan to be so distressed.

"It's too late." Pan finally spoke.

"What's too late?" Bulla spoke up, moving closer to her female friend.

But Pan didn't get to answer, because the machine stopped beeping and began to rumble the ground beneath their feet. The entire room shook. Suddenly all four half breed Saiyans lost sight of the room around them.

Followed by their consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this chapter is significantly longer. i apologize for how short the first one was! i'd written these first two chapters out on paper at work haha, so i didn't know how long they were. anyway, here you go!

opinions, please! review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Young Bulma?

Trunks and Goten were the first to open their eyes and reawaken in the Capsule Corp laboratory. At first the boys thought the light was so blinding because of how long they must have been unconscious. Soon, however, they saw the truth.

"Trunks, this room...it's brighter. Did that machine have an extreme solar flare affect? So strong we were knocked out?"

"I.. I don't know would Capsule Corp make such a machine?"

"I don't know. You're the president, not me." Goten laughed in that same way his father did, reaching to scratch the back of his neck.

"It was a...time machine." Pan spoke roughly, barely regaining her consciousness. Trunks quickly came to her aide, and she let him help her even though she didn't need it.

"What?" Both boys said, shocked.

"Yes, it was our newest model of a time machine. We were trying to eliminate the need for it to be like a spaceship. We wanted to find the simplest and most conveniently useful way to travel through time with ease."

"Well, good job Pan! It works!" Bulla often spoke just as sarcastically as her father, though most often Bulla was actual joking whereas Vegeta on the other hand... Goten was attempting to help her up the way Trunks had helped Pan, but she refused help, though she made sure he knew that he was appreciated anyway.

"We really travelled through time?"

"I'm afraid so." Pan's face was solemn.

"Where are we?" Trunks asked.

"Don't you mean 'when' are we?" Goten laughed a little, trying to hold onto the last bits of a light hearted tone in the atmosphere which he felt was drifting away quickly. Bulla smiled and reached to put her hand on his shoulder affectionately, only for a moment.

"I... I don't know."

Everyone was silent.

A whoosh of a Capsule Corp door broke their silence, sending the quick sound flying through the room.

Then Bulma screamed.

Bulma entering the scene dramatically changed the mood of the room. Her alarm and the four Saiyan's childrens' surprise sent a wave of lively energy through the room.

"Trunks! Who are these people? You scared me half to death! What are you doing here? What are you wearing? Does Vegeta know you're here? I'm pretty sure he'd be furious if he knew you weren't training."

All eyes were on Trunks as he stared back at his visibly younger mother standing in front of him. His mind wandered for something smart to say, wishing he could read Pan's mind. She was always so good at this improvising thing. Trunks, though, was much better at giving into honesty.

"Okay, I need you not to freak out, okay?"

"Um, okay Trunks." Bulma stared back at Trunks with a look between anger and confusion.

"I'm from the future."

"You act like that's new information, Trunks." At Bulma's words, Bulla and Goten fell to the ground in humor while Trunks and Pan looked at Bulma incredulously, without blinking.

"What do you mean? We just got here..."

Then Bulma's face clicked and she really started thinking, putting her work face on. Bulma was smart. She's a scientist and the owner of all of Capsule Corporation, well at least in the future she was. Trunks was hesitant at first, but he knew he could trust his mother with the tough stuff, no matter what timeline they were in.

"So, you're the third Trunks in this timeline now?"

"What do you mean the third? Am I in the future. Or the past?"

Bulma looked him up and down, again and again, then looked at her son from the future's three friends. Both of the girls were small and about the same height, probably close in age as well. Young twenties, Bulma guessed. One girl with long pitch black hair pulled out of her face, and the other looking very similar to Bulma herself, in her teen years at least. They had the exact same blue hair... Then her eyes fell on the black haired boy for the first time.

"Goku?!" Bulma's eyes were wide looking at Goten who simply smiled very openly and scratched the nape of his neck at her sudden attention, flattered that someone would mistake him for his father.

"Okay. I'll tell you everything. But you can't say anything to anyone who might changethe courses of our existence. Deal?"

"Deal," the mother said immediately to her fully grown son.

"I am Trunks, yes. And he is not Goku. He's Goten, Goku's second son after Gohan." Trunks' voice took on a diplomatic tone as it often did when he was in business meetings or really trying to explain his ideas to someone he worried might not be understanding him.

"Freaky. You look completely identical."

"That is Bulla. She is my younger sister."

"I have a daughter?! Oh my gosh, this is the happiest day of my life! I _knew_ you had to be! You look just like me when I was a teenager! Well, except you seem to work out a little more than I did. I sure was a scrawny girl... Anyway, and who are you?" Bulma made eye contact with Pan. "How are you involved with all of our Saiyan madness?"

Trunks and Goten laughed a little nervouslyand Bulla examined her mother. She looked younger now than she'd ever seen her mother be before.

"Hello. My name is Pan. And I am Gohan's only child."

Bulma's jaw plummeted to the floor. "That little guy with a daughter? How precious! I can't even imagine it. Wow, you're beautiful. I can't imagine him growing up and falling in love. Do I know you mother?"

"No. Not yet." Pan replied, respectively. "Now I have a few questions of my own, if you don't mind."

Taken aback, Bulma answered her calmly, "Oh, not at all. Go ahead."

"We know alot of our parents stories of their days of Z fighting...which I assume is the time we're in. What exactly is going on with our families right now? What did you mean by the third Trunks? You said my father would need to grow up to fall in love...how old is he now? Where _are_ all of our fathers?"

"Well, Trunks is only a baby right now. My parents are watching him right now, actually, since I was just about to leave. But then there's another Trunks from the future who came back to help us fight the androids - of course now Cell has absorbed them. But Trunks and Vegeta are on the lookout, training. Alot of the guys are up there getting ready for the Cell Games. There's only a few days left.. But Goku doesn't seem worried. Him and Goku are at home with Chi-Chi, relaxing until the games start. We can't tell if he's just soaking up his final moments with his family before we all die, or if he has a secret weapon or something? Which is what's true I'm guessing, since you guys are here. You wouldn't exist if we all died against Cell. Hmm do you guys know the secret weapon? Why is Goku so confident... Oh! Sorry, I'm just really distracted by all the stress of the situation. I trust Goku's decision. So, now you know where your fathers are. And Pan, Gohan is eleven years old. We just celebrated his birthday."

Pan grinned at Bulma's reply to all of her questions. She loved knowing that her father was the answer she was looking for. This was Pan's first positive response since the four had awoken in the new time, much to Trunks' ease. "Do you really want to know the secret weapon?" She smirked out of pride for her beloved father.

"No, Pan. I don't think we should speak those things to the past. We don't want to accidentally damage our future. Let's just go and visit Gohan and Goku, then maybe go train with Vegeta. Maybe we could have a little fun while we're here. What do you think?"

Pan's face fell at her fiance's hault on her prideful glee. "And you think fighting with them will be much safer than just telling them how to win?"

"Yes."

"I think he's kinda right Pan." Bulla peeped in after being quiet for so long.

"Yeah! And I could fight with my dad and brother again! I wish I'd gotten more of that when I was younger."

Goten didn't even notice the slip of information he'd just given Bulma.

"You don't get to fight with your dad and Gohan growing up? Oh, does Chi-Chi have you studying even more than she had Gohan? Man, I though she'd loosen up as the years went on..."

Bulma seemed to drift out into deep thought as the four from the future held their breath that she wouldn't have to discover the truth of Goku's death too soon.

"Well, I need to be going on up to the lookout. It's my break before I come back to work on finishing up Android 16." Hesitantly she followed with, "Do any of you want to come with me?"

They all blinked at her, registering how crazy their situation was. Bulla was the first to speak up.

"I'd like to go with you. If that's okay...mom?"

Slowly smiling at her new daughter's reference of the word 'mom' Bulma replied, "Of course, Bulla. I'd love for you to come What about you, Trunks?"

"No, I think I'm gonna stay with Pan and visit her father." He'd grabbed Pan's hand with his own and looked into her eyes as he had spoken to his mother, reassuring her that he would not leave her side.

"Oh...oh! Uh, okay Trunks! Bye then." Bulla and Bulma had walked over to Bulma's Capsule Corp mini-jet by now and just before the two girls were launching from the now open ceiling Bulma turned to Bulla and opened her mouth to speak, but Bulla cut her off.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you _all_ about them."

Back in the lab, Goten had perked up even more.

"Duh, Pan! Of course I want to see my dad and big brother! And I was thinking about it...and I'm gonna be born within the next year! Weird huh?" Goten looked as excited as ever. Normally Goten's focus was on girls or food or whatever simple thing was immediately before him, but Trunks knew there was ore depth to his best friend. Goten would go through certain phases where all he wanted to do was train and fight - for fun! After Goku left with the eternal dragon, leaving Vegeta in charge of the world's safety, he'd made everyone train consistently to keep the Saiyan within him alive. There were always times when they were sparring, meditating, and enduring extreme gravity because of the Prince of all Saiyans and his rules. But sometimes there were pure Saiyan moments where the desire to fight simply burned within their blood. And judging by the look in his best friend's eyes, he could tell this was going to be a true Saiyan kind of day. Trunks smiled.

"Ready to go home, Goten?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Son Home

The first thing Goten recognized was the incredible smell of his mother's cooking. As the aroma wafted his way as they were landing he almost chose to continue flying straight through the front door. His stomach rumbled agreeing with this first option, but he already knew Trunks would have a hand on his shoulder in seconds keeping him planted at their distance away from the Son home from the past. Sometimes Goten really missed living in the woods, the city was fun and all, I mean there are like, millions more girls, but something about his old home in the woods held much more significance to him. The three grown Saiyans, of partial blood, landed a good hundred yards away from the white dome house.

"You and my Papa lived here, Uncle Goten?"

"Yeah, Pan. We both grew up here. We didn't move until dad was gone and Gohan was already married to your mom living in the city. Gohan and Bulma couldn't stand the two of us living out here alone, so my mom finally gave in."

"How did you guys survive out in the mountains and the forest?"

"Ha, it's not hard Pan. I'm sure you could do it if you wanted to."

"Yeah, Pan," Trunks chimed in, "you have all the capabilities to hunt, fish, and transport yourself. Not to mention this place makes an incredible training grounds."

"I see."

They paused for a while, staring ahead of them.

"So my dad is younger than me, and in that house?"

"Yes." The boys said together.

"Well, we might as well go now. Maye there will be food for us!"

Both boys' eyes lit at the thought. They were starving and Chi-Chi was known to be the best cook any of them had ever eaten from. They looked at one another and nodded, then looked at Pan. She started to lead the way, but a little fear crept up in her chest.

"Trunks, will you lead the way? They're gonna recognize you..."

"Okay," he obliged sweetly, putting his arm on the small of her back and kissing her forehead and hopefully sending the fear he heard in her voice away. Then he approached the front door of the Son home with Goten and Pan behind him on either side. He knocked.

"Trunks? What're you doing here? Come in, come in! Who are your friends?"

Chi-Chi answered the door, and as the three from the future took in their surrounding they could see why. Super Saiyans Goku and Gohan were maliciously devouring a mountain of food before them on the table, barely stopping to breathe let alone go answer a knock at the door.

"Well, you see, I have some things to explain and I was hoping to only have to tell the story once..." Trunks was looking straight at the golden warriors who had yet to acknowledge their entrance.

"BOYS! WE HAVE GUESTS! COMPOSE YOURSELVES AND ACT LIKE YOU'RE NOT WILD PIGS!"

Goten, Pan, and Trunks all stifled a laugh hearing Chi-Chi sounding the same now as she did in their time. Goku and Gohan looked up for the first time and saw the three new bodies in the room. They slurped up the noodles hanging from their mouths and rose to stand and greet them.

"Trunks! You look a little different from when I left you up at the lookout? Who are your friends?"

Pan tried not to stare at her father, who even at eleven years old was almost as tall as she was, full-grown.

"Goku, I need to explain a few new things. And I'm sorry in advance if this is a bad time for any new heavy information."

All the Sons from the past's faces fell into a stern look, preparing themselves for whatever news was going to come from their friend from the future.

"Go on."

"I am Trunks, but I am not the Trunks you know from an alternate timeline. I'm from this very same timeline. Don't worry, I don't come bearing news of a new threat. An untested time machine at Capsule Corp malfunctioned and sent me and my three friends here. We don't really have any way of getting back as of now..."

Their faces lightened. Gohan seemed a little sad for his new friends and their predicament, along with Chi-Chi. Goku however smiled, excited for any sort of change as he usually was.

"Wow! Well, have you talked to Bulma? She's probably your best bet with a time machine around here..."

"Yes, we've already spoken with her. Though I don't think our conversation really got far enough to talk about how we would be getting back..."

"Oh, I see. Well, where is your fourth friend?"

"Oh, Bulla? She's with Bulma."

"Hm. Why'd she go with Bulma and not come here with you guys?"

Trunks looked to his friends behind him. They hadn't really discussed what exactly they were going to disclose to their families and friends. Though as he looked from future Son to future Son he realized they would both be depending on his opinion to be their influence. He sighed, making a choice in his own thoughts.

"Bulla is my little sister."

Three jaws drop.

"Bulma and Vegeta have a DAUGHTER?"

"Yes, many many years from now. We all thought Bulma would be too old to conceive, but apparently she wanted to prove us all wrong. As usual."

"Ha! That sounds like Bulma all right." Chi-Chi laughed at her blue haired friend.

"Who are you guys, then?" Gohan asked as Goku looked at Goten, who was practically Goku's clone.

Pan began to speak up Trunks put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. She looked at him and he kissed her forehead once more, this time for everyone to see. Pan didn't look too much like either of her parents separately. She could stay incognito as long as Gohan and Videl weren't in friends yet. However Goten would be inevitably found out. He obviously blended in with the people around them.

"This is my fiancé, Pen. And that is... Well, that is Goten."

"Goten?" The three Sons chorused.

"Yep! You guessed it! I'm your son!" Goten grinned wildly excited to see his family in their prime.

Goku smiled just as brightly as Goten as Gohan stared at Goten in shock. Chi-Chi looked as though she would either burst into tears or faint.

She chose the latter.

"Oh, Goten! MY BABY!" Chi-Chi cried as she held onto the young man she'd met only minutes ago.

"There there mom, it's okay!" He soothed innocently.

"Wow, you're my brother?"

"Yeah! You're my big brother. And you're a very good one at that. Still to this day. Well, the day that I was in...earlier today...you know what I mean!"

"What's the future like?" Gohan asked out of simple curiosity.

Pan's heart ached at the lie Trunks had told for her, even though she knew it was for the best. At least she thought so. She trusted Trunks, but as long as they didn't reveal her mother, she didn't really see why it was such a big deal. Though it would be weird to uncover such an intimate relationship as a father daughter to her eleven year old father. She watched their conversations in silence, letting the boys do the talking as Chi-Chi settled herself down.

"Um, before we get too far.. Uh, do you guys have anymore to eat? I'm starving!" Goten laughed the same way Goku did and pride shot through his mother at the sight.

"Of course son! I'll make you and your friends something now! Meanwhile you can steal some of your father and brother's." She looked at Goku, "You'll get more when the second course comes, don't lose your head."

"After dinner, do you guys wanna train?" Pan spoke for the first time.

Every Saiyan face in the room fell upon her with the same curiosity, but different questions. All however shared the same eager gleam in their eyes at the mention of battle.

"You fight Pen? Can you keep up with Trunks and Goten?"

Little did he know that she often beat Trunks and Goten. Pan had always held a much greater desire for training than the boys had. Though they were naturally much stronger than she was, her dedicated and intense training made up the difference completely.

Trunks and Goten laughed, hoping this question wouldn't get Pan angry at their concern for her safety.

"Oh yeah," was all she replied with a devilish smirk, before food was beginning to be placed on the table and attentions were turned elsewhere. Only one lingering thought was left in the conversation as the Saiyans began to attack their many meals to satisfy their hunger.

_This will be fun._


End file.
